Sztuka kochania - 03
KSIĘGA TRZECIA I''' Uzbroiłem Greków przeciw Amazonkom... Dziś z kolei wypada mi broń dać w dłonie walecznej Pentezylei. Może mi tu kto zarzuci, że żmijom chcę przydać jadu, że jagniątka na żer daję rozszalałych wilczyc stadu... Nie można wymawiać przecie (sami chyba rozumiecie) zbrodni kilku niecnych kobiet wszystkim kobietom na świecie. Wiecie o niewiastach, które siały zgorszenie i przestrach. Wiecie dobrze o Helenach. Eryfilach, Klitemnestrach. Lecz jeśli sprawiedliwymi Dla płci nadobnej jesteście, Wiecie i o Penelopie, Leodamii lub Aleście Cnota jest przecież kobietą ze stroju oraz imienia. Nic dziwnego, że kobiety blaskiem swoim opromienia. '''II Nie dla najcnotliwszych dziewic prowadzę moje wykłady. Niech zwolenniczkom miłostek służą te praktyczne rady. Płeć piękna miłosne sprawy zwykle bierze bardziej serio od płci brzydkiej... Wszelki zawód kończy się u niej histerią. Tezeusz rzucił Ariadnę. Jazon pojął żony dwie aż. Powodem śmierci Dydony stał się "pobożny" Eneasz. Nieszczęsne!... Chcę wam odsłonić przyczyny waszej zagłady. Obce, nieznane wam były sztuki miłosnej zasady. Kres waszym wszelkim nieszczęściom położą moje wykłady. Słodka Wenus mi wydała w tym względzie ważne rozkazy. Niechże wam one jaśnieją w życiu - jako drogowskazy. Wenus rzekła: "Cóż ci biedne białogłowy zawiniły, że oddajesz na łup mężów bezbronny ich rodzaj miły. Poświęć im pieśń trzecią, skoro dwie pierwsze mężom śpiewały. Homer: wpierw ganił Helenę. Potem - śpiewał jej pochwały. Nie pragnąc kobiet obrazić, nie będziesz się, sądzę, wzdragać - wiesz dobrze, że mają prawo od ciebie tego wymagać." Skończyła. Do mojej dłoni dała gałązkę mirtową. Zacząłem śpiewać w natchnieniu. Wieszczym było każde słowo. III Piękne! Pomnąc o starości wyzyskujcie każdą chwilę. Czeka was, gdy zapragniecie, szczęścia i upojeń tyle!... Płyną lata jako fale... Woda nie wraca do źródła. Kobiety, co dziś są piękne, jutro będą - stare pudła. Dziś odtrącają kochanków nieprzejednanie a hardo. Kiedyś - same opuszczone, obdarzone będą wzgardą. Wspomną wówczas, jak się nocą do ich domów dobijano. Jak na progu znajdowały kwiaty wonnych róż co rano. Dziewice! Dopóki pora, żyjcie szczęściem i rozkoszą. Kochankom się nie odmawia tego, o co grzecznie proszą. Czyż pochodnia traci światłość, gdy się nią inną zapali? Czyż kto lęka się wyczerpać wodę z oceanów fali? Czyż może danie miłości wyczerpać czułą kochankę? Czyż wyczerpuje Ocean, gdy wziąć z niego wody szklankę? Nie doradzam wam rozpusty, lecz podkreślam z całą siłą, iż szafowanie miłością nikogo nie zubożyło. IV Piękność nie wszystkim jest dana z łaski Niebios, z bogów ręki. Wiele kobiet musi sztucznie potęgować swoje wdzięki. Najpiękniejsza z kobiet gaśnie, jeśli zabiegów nie czyni dokoła swej toalety, choćby miała czar bogini. Jeżeli niejedno uszło starożytnej pięknej pani, to dlatego, że mężczyźni byli równie zaniedbani. Śmieszną byłaby niewiasta, ubrana w bogate stroje, z mężem, co siedem skór byczych miał za ozdobę i zbroję. Niechaj inni przeszłość chwalą, w moim sercu radość gości, żem przyszedł na ten świat miły, W wykwintnej teraźniejszości. A kocham ją nie za złoto, nie za tyryjskie purpury, nie za okręty żaglowne, ani kosztowne marmury - Kocham teraźniejszość za to, że nam dzisiaj jest nie znana naszych przodków źle ubranych prostackość nieokrzesana. Nie wnioskujcie ze słów moich, że każda się stroić musi w perły, które łowią w głębi szmaragdowych wód Indusi. Zbyt jest ciężki dla kobiety strój obficie złotem tkany. Źle wygląda postać w szacie bogactwem przeładowanej. V''' Wykwint, smak i elegancja najpiękniej niewiastę zdobi. Niech zawsze staranna ręka uczesanie wasze robi. Tysiąc jest różnych sposobów kobiecego uczesania. Wybierzcie - co wam do twarzy. Zwierciadło - prawdę odsłania. Twarz podłużna jest wskazówką każdej eleganckiej damie, by rozdzielać włos na dwoje naśladując Laodamię. Inna z dam pozwoli włosom spadać na oba ramiona. Tak grającego na harfie podziwiamy Apollona. Jeszcze inna wznosi włosy na podobieństwo Diany, gdy ta gna za dzikim zwierzem przez zarośla i polany; Ta zachwyca nas lokami. Tamta - uczesaniem płaskim. Inna - falami kędziorów. Inna- zaś - muszelek blaskiem. Łatwiej stokroć zliczyć będzie stuletnich dębów żołędzie, pszczół hyblejskich roje mnogie gór alpejskich bestie srogie - Niźli ilość nieskończoną uczesań... Wszak są mi znane twarze, którym jest najpiękniej, gdy całkiem nieuczesane. Ariadnę od innych kobiet rozkochany Bachus woli. Herkules świata nie widzi, oprócz potarganej Joli '''VI Kobiety!!! O, jakie liczne daje wam natura środki, abyście - na czas niepomne - urok zachowały słodki. Mąż łysiejąc jest bezradny, traci włosy zrozpaczony, tak jak drzewa tracą liście, gdy dmą mroźne Akwilony. Skoro pierwsze siwe włosy zauważy piękna pani, bierze, by je ufarbować, sok z leczniczych traw Germanii. Gdy jej własnych zbraknie włosów - idzie sobie kupić nowe i nie wstydzi się publicznie włożyć je na swoją głowę. VII Cóż powiedzieć mam o sukniach? Piękności rozkoszne moje, po cóż z tyryjskiej purpury używać najdroższe stroje? Po co na sobie obnosić dochody swe całoroczne? Tyle jest tańszych kolorów. Od nich opowieść rozpocznę. Są błękity lazurowe, barwy niebiosów pogodnych. Jest zieleń koloru fali jako strój rusałek wodnych. Są tkaniny, które mają złotego runa kolory. Są inne takie promienne jak zroszony płaszcz Aurory. Piękny kolor mirtu z Pafos i ametystów purpura. Cudną barwą popielatą lśnią żurawi trackich pióra. Gdy przeminie gnuśna zima i podmuchy ciepłe wiosny zazielenią winnic pędy ze snu budząc świat radosny, Mniej barw w sobie będą miały wszystkie różnobarwne kwiaty, niżeli mają kolorów naszych niewiast cudne szaty. Wybierać trzeba ze smakiem. Nie wszystkim bowiem przypada jedna barwa... Niech blondynka czarne stroje na się wkłada. Brunetce - w białym do twarzy. Bryzeis się ubierała czarno... Wdzięki Andromedy podnosiła szata biała. VIII Niewiasta - jak kamienica I od tyłu, i od frontu Jeżeli już jest zniszczona, Dopomina się remontu... Jak dokonać tego trzeba? Niechaj ciekawe dziewice zajrzą do mojej książeczki mówiącej o kosmetyce. Dziełko to jest bardzo ważne, choć niewielkie... Każda dama poznawszy je - wypięknieje, jak tylko zapragnie sama... IX Zapamiętajcie mą radę, dbałe o wygląd kobiety: "Nigdy w obecności mężczyzn nie róbcie swej toalety." Niechaj będą niewidzialne dla nich kosmetyków pudła. Inaczej - w ich sercach miłość bardzo prędko by wychłódła. Sprawcie, abyśmy sądzili, że jeszcze słodko drzemiecie wówczas, gdy już pracujecie przy porannej toalecie. Czemuż mamy wiedzieć, z czego pochodzi płci waszej białość? Zamykajcie drzwi przy pracy. Pokażcie skończoną całość. Wiele jest rzeczy, o których mężczyznom mówić nie można. O tym dobrze wiedzieć musi każda niewiasta ostrożna. Nie bronię wam jednak wcale, abyście przy nas czesały bujny włos... Widok ten budzi w sercach miłosne zapały... Lecz ta, co ma włosy marne, niechajże się czesać każe w świątyni Dobrej Bogini, u drzwi postawiwszy straże... Raz me dziewczę zaskoczyłem, nagle a niespodziewanie - luba włożyła z pośpiechu na odwrót swe uczesanie... Niech takiego wstydu dozna jedynie nasz wróg zażarty... Niech taka sromota spotka jeno barbarzyńskie Party. Szpetne jest zwierzę bez członków. Szpetne jest pole bez kłosów. Szpetne drzewo bez gałęzi. Szpetna jest głowa bez włosów. X''' Heleno, Ledo, Semele!... Nie dla was są te nauki. Wy macie przywilej boski piękności, co nie zna sztuki. Ale wśród rzeszy kobiecej dziewic jest takich niewiele, co mają urodę równą Helenie, Ledzie, Semele... Każda ma jakąś usterkę. Tak już na tym świecie bywa... Każda niech swoją usterkę jak najstaranniej ukrywa. A zatem - radzę ci - siadaj, jeżeliś jest bardzo mała. aby cię widząc stojącą nie myślał nikt, żeś siedziała. Jeżeli jesteś karlicą, połóż się zgrabnie na łoże. Przykryjesz nogi... Nikt wówczas zmierzyć cię wzrokiem nie może. Jesteś zbyt szczupłą? Włóż na się jak można najszersze stroje. Jesteś zbyt blada? Uróżuj wybladłe policzki twoje. Gdy nóżkę masz niezbyt zgrabną, noś białe buciki... Gdyby płeć twoja była zbyt ciemną pomogą ci z Pharos ryby. Mała poduszeczka zręcznie nierówność ramion ukryje. Jeśli szyję masz szeroką, otocz szarfą twoją szyję. Nie rób gestów, gdy ci nieba zręcznych rączek odmówiły. Nie mów na czczo, nieszczęśliwa, jeśli oddech masz niemiły! Jeśli masz nieładne ząbki, byłoby śmiertelnym grzechem rozjaśnić uroczą buzię zbyt niedyskretnym uśmiechem. '''XI Nawet i nauka śmiechu w kompetencji jest dziewczęcej. Przydać może do twych wdzięków o jeden wdzięk jeszcze więcej. Nie otwieraj zbyt szeroko ustek swoich, moja mała. Chciałbym, abyś na policzkach dwa dołeczki cudne miała. Śmiech twój nie może być częsty ani też nazbyt przesadny. Musi być kobieco - miękki, elegancki, miły, ładny. XIV Radziłbym ci lewe ramię odkryć, jeśli płeć twa śnieżna. Pocałować owo miejsce bierze nas chętka bezbrzeżna... XV Śpiew jest rzeczą czarującą. Niejednej natchnione ody mogą z łatwością zastąpić brak przyrodzonej urody. Raz nućcie pieśni z teatru (słuchamy tam śpiewek tylu...), to znowu lekkie piosenki na nutę znad brzegów Nilu... Niech was uczą pieśni swoich: piewca z Kos, Kallimach boski i przyjaciel win wystałych, wdzięczny staruszek teoski. Na pamięć musicie umieć miłosne strofy Safony. Cóż bowiem namiętniejszego od piosenki jej natchnionej? Niech wam będzie znany - Gallus, Tybul i Propercjusz tkliwy... Warrn, co o złotym runie opowiada istne dziwy, Lecz czytajcie zwłaszcza pilnie o podróżach Eneasza. Jemu winna swe powstanie ukochana Roma nasza. Wergili śród wieszczów rzymskich pierwszy - bez wątpienia - idzie. Nie znam arcydzieła, co by dorównało "Eneidzie". Czyż mi będzie tutaj wolno do poetów sławnych w Rzymie, do ich imion nieśmiertelnych dołączyć i moje imię? Czyż mi wolno mieć nadzieję, że okrutna woda Lety nie pochłonie wszystkich pieśni zapomnianego poety? Może ktoś z mych uczniów powie: "Czytajcie Sztukę kochania, w której mistrz nasz płciom obojgu miłości tajnie odsłania." Błogosławiony - kto do tej książeczki często zagląda... A może kiedyś po polsku wyjdę w przekładzie Ejsmonda? Czytajcie miękko a słodko "Miłości" czułe fragmenty. Deklamujcie "Heroidy" (rodzaj przeze mnie poczęty). O Febie, Bachusie, Muzy!... do was wznoszę swe wołanie. do was, piewców protektorzy, sprawcie, niechaj tak się stanie... XVI Piękna winna umieć tańczyć, grać w szachy i rzucać kości. Niech zna tysiąc gier... Zabawa bywa początkiem miłości. XVII W Pompejańskiego portyku idźcie się przechadzać cienie, kiedy słońce w znaku Panny gore jak żywe płomienie. Odwiedźcie zdobnego laurem Febusa pyszną świątynię, który pod Actium pogrążył egipską flotę w głębinie, Ołtarze krowy memfjskiej, pomniki naszego Pana, trzy teatry i arenę, co stygnącą, krwią zbryzgana. O czego istnieniu nie wiesz, tego nie możesz pożądać. Cóż po pięknej twarzy, jeśli nikt jej nie będzie oglądać? Gdyby Apelles Wenery nie wymalował wspaniale, do dziś dnia piękną boginię ukrywałyby wód fale. Zestarzałaby się w wieży biedna Danae zamknięta... Radzę wam, nie siedźcie w domu. Idźcie w tłum, lube dziewczęta... XVIII Wilk czyha na wiele owiec, nim pochwyci wreszcie jedną. Ptak Jowisza goni w chmurach niejedną ptaszynę biedną. Tak samo piękna kobieta winna pośród tłumu chodzić, przez wszystkich być oglądana, aby wybranych - uwodzić... Niech się stara, by zachwyty budziła w krąg jej uroda. Niech na wszystko bacznie patrzy, co piękności wdzięku doda, Haczyk niechaj będzie gotów. Przypadek wszystko rozstrzyga. Przynętę miej apetyczną: ryba ci się nie wymiga. XIX Gdy wam luby liścik przyśle, by zbadać wasze kochanie, gdy ten liścik przez subretkę przyniesiony wam zostanie - Każde słowo, każde słówko trzeba wybadać troskliwie - zali udaje uczucie? Zali was miłuje tkliwie? Nie śpieszcie się z odpowiedzią. Będzie to środek najprostszy, dzięki któremu czekanie miłość kochanka zaostrzy. Nie okazuj się zbyt łatwą dla młodego konkurenta. Ale też nie bądź dla niego zbyt surowa i zacięta. Twój kochanek wciąż żyć winien między lękiem a nadzieją. Po odmowie niech nadzieje rosną, lęki zaś maleją... Niechaj wasze odpowiedzi będą pisane starannie. Prosty, piękny styl dodaje wdzięku urodziwej pannie. Nieraz listem w sercu mężczyzn żar miłości rozpalamy - nieraz język barbarzyński przyćmił urok pięknej damy. XX Najpiękniejszą twarz zniekształca gniewu zajadłość przeklęta. Słodycz cechuje człowieka, a zaś gniew - dzikie zwierzęta. W gniewie czarna krew nabiega do twej twarzy zeszpeconej. w oczach ci się zapalają wszystkie płomienie Gorgony. Niech z was która we zwierciadło spojrzeć się podówczas waży - jestem pewien, że nie pozna rysów swojej własnej twarzy. XXI Pycha również jest szkodliwa. Niech twe oczy opromienia słodycz... Duma budzi wzgardę. Powiadam to z doświadczenia. Spójrz łaskawie - gdy do ciebie luby robi czułe oczy. Niechaj mu będzie nagrodą za uśmiech - uśmiech uroczy. Na znak odpowiadaj znakiem... Cóż jest gorszego na świecie od smutku? Pogodna radość nęci mię w każdej kobiecie. W miłości nie mogę sobie wyobrazić większej biedy jak być kochankiem Tekmessy lub ponurej Andromedy... Gdyby nie to, moje złote, żeście takie płodne były, zwątpiłbym, że was z mężami łączył ów moment - tak miły... Jakże sobie wyobrazić, że do lubego Ajaksa mówiła czułe wyrazy jego żona, smutna płaksa. XXII Porównać pragnę uczucie, co rozpala w sercu żar mi, a duszę radością karmi, do manewrów wielkiej armii... Jeden prowadzi piechotę, a drugi - jazdy szwadrony. Trzeci wreszcie przeznaczony jest do sztandarów obrony. Tak mądry wódz dzieli pracę pomiędzy swoich podwładnych. Takie rozkazy niech wyda każda z naszych kobiet ładnych. Niechaj jej kochanek spełni to, co jest w jego zakresie. Niech bogaty amant hojnie dary sute wam przyniesie. Niech adwokat broni sprawy, jeśli jaką sprawę macie. Niech poeta was uwielbia w piosence lub poemacie. Kochamy mocniej niż inni. Poza tym wieczną jest chwała owej szczęśliwej piękności, która nam się spodobała. Sam luby fach poetycki osładza nam obyczaje. Młode piękności! Niech każda poetom swe łaski daje. Z błękitów słodkie natchnienie spływa na nas... Jest w nas Bóstwo... Można by na to twierdzenie dowodów przytoczyć mnóstwo. Jak dobrze pójdzie, to z niebem prowadzimy konwersację. Jeśli który z nas co powie, to już na pewno ma rację. XXIII Łaska przyznana niezwłocznie krótko żar miłości żywi... Niechaj się czasem pomartwią kochankowie zbyt szczęśliwi. Niechaj luby twój tragicznie przeklina zamkniętą bramę. Niech prośbami i groźbami przekonywa gniewną damę... Zamykaj drzwi na trzy spusty, spostponuj mię srodze... Tudzież niech mi twój odźwierny powie okrutnym głosem: "A pódziesz!" XXIV Do rąk daję wam broń pewną: niezawodne rady moje. Może nieopatrznie wroga sam przeciwko sobie zbroję? Niechaj wasz kochanek najpierw cieszy się brakiem rywala. Niech stopniowo w jego sercu żar miłości się zapala. Nigdy wyścigowy rumak nie jest w biegu szybki taki, jak wówczas, kiedy zapragnie wyprzedzić inne rumaki. Miłość nasza potężnieje, skoro nas kochanka zrani. Ja sam tym goręcej kocham, im sroższą jest moja pani. Ale niechaj wasz kochanek zanadto się nie rozżali. Niech zazdrosne widmo męża uczucie jego rozpali. XXV Radość bez niebezpieczeństwa traci swe największe wdzięki. Choć wolną jesteś jak Tais, twórz nie istniejące lęki. Luby mógłby wchodzić drzwiami? Każ, niechaj przez okno włazi. Niechaj na ciebie spojrzawszy strachem twoim się przerazi. Z krzykiem: "Jesteście zgubieni!" niech wpadnie sprytna służąca. Wówczas bladego młodzieńca ukryj w szafie, cała drżąca... Ale po tych niepokojach otwórz mu słodkie ramiona... Niech odurzy go, upoi rozkosz niczym nie zmącona... XXVI Muszę parę słów nadmienić o sztuce oszukiwania. Kobietom zamężnym prawo niewierności wszelkiej wzbrania. Lecz wszystkie wolne niewiasty z woli cypryjskiego bóstwa - niechaj przyjdą do mnie, aby słuchać wykładów oszustwa. Choćbyście miały strażników więcej od oczu Argusa - oszukacie wszystkich, jeśli przyjdzie wam na to pokusa. Jakiż wam baczny odźwierny przeszkodzi, byście w kąpieli napisały list miłosny do któregoś z wielbicieli? Gdy służąca - powiernica list ten pod szarfą szeroką lub pod sandałkiem przeniesie - czyjeż go wykryje oko? Jeśli ją strażnik przyłapie - obmyślajcie podstęp nowy. Niech ramiona powiernicy służą za papier listowy. Niechaj ciało waszej młodszej będzie żywym, wielkim listem, na którym wyznacie miłość słowem jak płomień ognistym. Pisać na "niższych stronicach" odradzam wam, śliczne panie. Gdy subretka piękna - długim byłoby jej odczytanie... Świeżo wydojonym mlekiem listy takie pisać radzę. Ażeby odczytać pismo, wystarcza jest użyć sadzę. Akrysios strzegł swojej córy. A jednak, dziwnym przypadkiem, zamknięta w wieży Danae zrobiła go przecież... dziadkiem. XXVII Cóż strażnik pięknej kobiety w olbrzymim Rzymie uczyni, gdy ta może do świątyni schronić się Dobrej Bogini? Lub do któregoś z teatrów albo też wreszcie do łaźni... Strażnik u wrót czeka - wodze popuściwszy wyobraźni... Piękna znajdzie przyjaciółkę, co udając ciężko chorą, pożyczy jej swego łoża dzienną... albo - nocną porą... Spij stróża hiszpańskim winem albo tajemną miksturą, która ma tę dziwną własność, że zaćmiewa oczy chmurą. Zręczna powiernica w sobie rozkochać może Cerbera. Pani ma swobodę... Cerber do subretki się dobiera. XXVIII Podarunki robią cuda: zbędne są inne wskazówki. Dar nęci ludzi i bogów, Sam Jowisz bierze łapówki. Całkiem wystarczy strażnika raz jeden przekupić na to, ażeby odtąd już zawsze oglądał się za zapłatą. Ale mieć zbyt ładne subretki (Amor szybko serce rani), niejedna z nich w sercu moim zajęła miejsce swej pani. XXIX Nieszczęśliwy! W jakim celu sam nadstawiam oszalały swoją własną pierś bezbronną pod srogiego wroga strzały? Czemuż zdradzać się samemu? Wszak żaden ptak ptasznikowi nie wykłada tych sposobów, jakimi się ptactwo łowi. Ani też nie przyjdzie na myśl jako tako mądrej sarnie, ażeby sztuki gonienia zapragnęła uczyć psiarnię. Wszystko jedno... Radzić będę - gdy korzyść dają me rady - choćbym miał przeciwko sobie uzbroić nowe Lemniady... Łatwowierność płci nadobnej nie zawsze na zdrowie idzie. Nie powinnyście, niewiasty, zapominać o Prokrydzie. XXX Na ucztę radzę wam zawsze przychodzić porą spóźnioną i nie jaśnieć pełnią wdzięków, nim pochodnie nie zapłoną. Czekanie (miłe Wenerze) podniesie twój czar, dziewczyno. Wydasz się stokroć piękniejsza oczom zamglonym przez wino. Choćbyś zbyt ładną nie była - wdzięk pozyskasz niepojęty. Noc rzuci dyskretny woal na wszelkie twe... mankamenty. Nie jedz łapczywie... Być musisz estetyczną przy jedzeniu... Niedobrze, gdy na twej brodzie znajduje się całe "menu". Nie jedzcie przed ucztą w domu. Przy uczcie zaś jeść należy z umiarkowaniem i taktem. Nie wylizujcie talerzy!! Jeżeliby Parys ujrzał, jak się Helena obżera, nigdy by jej nie porywał. Nie byłoby - dzieł Homera. Jeżeli chcecie coś robić bez umiarkowania, to już lepiej pić, ile się zmieści. Wenus z Bakchem łączy sojusz. Wysoko winna opierać na łóżku kolana swoje i z lekko schyloną głową toczyć swe miłosne boje. Jeśli boski blask miłości mają twoje śnieżne uda, jeżeli czarują oczy twej łabędziej szyjki cuda - Niech kochanek zachwycony zobaczy cię, boska, całą, niechajże go do szaleństwa doprowadzi twoje ciało. Nie wstydź się rozpuścić włosy jako bachantka z Tesalii. Niech spadają na ramiona, podobne do dzikiej fali. Jeżeli prace Lucyny ślady jakieś zostawiły, walcz jak srogi Pali, co w boju nadstawia wrogowi tyły... Wenus zna tysiąc sposobów. Wszystkie miejcie na widoku. Najprościej - pół nachylona zostawać na prawym boku." XXXII Przenigdy trójnóg Febusa ani wyrocznia Ammona nie objawiła prawd mędrszych niźli moja pieśń natchniona. Jeżeli moje wywody budzą wasze zaufanie, nie zawiodą was w praktyce, wierzajcie mi, drogie panie... Niechaj rozkosz wam przenika do samego szpiku kości. Niech was i waszych kochanków równie pali żar miłości. Używajcie tkliwych zwrotów... (słuchajcie mojej recepty). Niech namiętność potęgują czułe słowa, słodkie szepty... A tym, którym odmówiła natura lubej sensacji, tym pozwalam się uciekać do najsłodszej malwersacji. Wasze ruchy i spojrzenia niech nas utwierdzają w błędzie. Głos wasz i oddech namiętny niechaj przerywanym będzie. XXXIII W swej sypialni miejcie półmrok... Musicie przed swym amantem ukryć moc rzeczy... Inaczej puściłby was zaraz kantem. XXXIV Skończyłem moją opowieść. Niech wam pożyteczna będzie. Pora już z mego rydwanu wyprzęgać białe łabędzie. Niech na miłosnych trofeach wypisze każda kobieta: "Nauczył mię miłowania Owidiusz, rzymski poeta." Kategoria:Sztuka kochania